random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 24: I Want to See the War End
part 1 Narrator: THE BUNKER! Bob: sigh Mochlum: what's wrong? Bob: I want to see the war end. Mochlum: me too. but we can't control everything. Bob: I know... Mochlum: J.b will be doomed soon, don't worry. ACF: Yeah..(sigh) I miss my old life. Where I would fight evil all day... Mochlum: ...why not today? ACF: Yeah! Mochlum: Okay! Let's train! Bob: HOW?! Mochlum: TO THE BOOT CAMP! (background randomly turns into a Boot Camp) Instructor; DO YOUR PUSH-UPS! DROP AND GIVE ME 90! Mochlum: (does ten) Instructor: Bob: (does 90 pull-ups) Instructor: I SAID TO TO PUSH-UPS! DROP AND GIVE ME 90 MORE! Bob: (does 180) Instructor: I SAID 90 MORE, NOT 90 MORE THEN 90! GIVE ME 90 MORE, NOT 90 MORE THEN 90, NOW! Bob: (confused) Mochlum: Calm down instructor. Instructor; DROP AND GIVE ME 180! Mochlum: SHOOT! Part 2 Mochlum: This camp sucks! Bob: Training is the only way to end the war! Mochlum: No. BATTLING is. Training for battling is optional. Bob; So we should go run into battle with no knowledge? Mochlum: YEP! Bob: ...okay! (at the teen base) Selena: I SEE MOCHLUM! JB: AND BOB! SEND THE GUARDS! Mochlum: THIS IS GOING GREAT! Bob: SOOO AGREED! (Bob and Mochlum get captured.) Mochlum: .....................................................................................DANG! Bob: We really should have listened to instructor. Mochlum: I disagree, NEVER LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHO YELL! Bob: Let's escape! Mochlum: OKAY! (gets Slim teh Pixll and turns extra thin and goes through cage with Bob) Bob: Nice reference! Mochlum: Thanks! Instructor: I TOLD YOU GUYS TO TRAIN TO END THE WAR! Mochlum: I NEVER LISTEN TO YELLERS! Bob: But you are... Instructor: I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE JUST CAPTURED BY TEENS, I AM CAPTURING YOU NOW! (everyone goes to boot camp jail) Bob: This stinks... hard.... ACF: WE HAVE TO ESCAPE! Max: Same. TS: How are we all here? Mochlum: The parenthesis said"(everyone goes to boot camp jail)" 4th Wall: (dai) Max: I have a chainsaw! Let;s battle the instructor... Bob: AND END THE WAR! Mochlum: (chainsaws wall) WE WON! Bob: WOOHOO! Instructor: NOPE! Mochlum: NOOOOO! CLIFF HANGER TIME! Part 3 Commercial Break TIME! (just joking) Mochlum: Nevermind about the cliff hanger. LET'S BATTLE INSTRUCTOR! Instructor: (becomes robot) Mochlum: HE'S A ROBOT! Instructor: YES YES I A-A-A-A-A-A-M- GLI-I-I-I-I-I-TCH IN SYSTEM! (explode) Mochlum; That was easy! Shadow: Haha! You defeated my shape-shifting robot. And he is usually... me! Mochlum: OH NO IT WAS A SHADOW CLONE FROM THE SHADOW KILLS RUNNING GAG! Shadow: YES, YES IT IS! DIE!!!! Ganondorf: (kills Shaodw) Shadow: (unkills self) I HAVE 9 EXTRA LIVES! Mochlum: OH YEAH? (shoots Shadow 9 times) Shaodw: Stupid guns! Bob: THEN WHY ARE THEY IN YOUR GAME? Shadow: SHUT UP! Mochlum: (destroys him one more time) Shadow: (Mario death chime plays) Mochlum: YAY! WE CAN ESCAPE! Bob: We all learned are lessons... war takes a long time to end. Mochlum: So we shouldn't rush it. Bob: So how do we get it out of Shadow's lair. Mochlum: No idea. Narrator: THE END! Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes